Minions
by Jun Kunihiro
Summary: Kiseki no sedai ikut menonton film Minions bersama Yukira dan temannya! Bagaimana reaksi cowok-cowok ganteng ini ketika melihat aksi lucu para Minion di film tersebut? / Nggak elit banget hangusnya./ Sejak kapan gaun bisa jadi roket?/ AU! Based on Yukira's watching experience. Sumber cover dari mbah gugel :v


**Minions by Yukira Kamishiro.**

 **Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei.**

 **Warning : Gaje banget, OOC, AU, garing, Author terlibat di sini, spoiler alert, de el el.**

Doumo-ssu. Kali ini, Yukira akan mempersembahkan sebuah fanfic yang terinspirasi dari pengalaman Yukira ketika nonton film Minions bareng teman Yukira yang sumpeh absurdnya pake banget.

Don't like don't read!

Enjoy-ssu.

* * *

Rombongan Kisedai bersama Yukira dan Bella baru saja tiba di bioskop. Tujuan mereka ke sini tak lain dan tak bukan adalah menonton film Minions, film bergenre komedi yang merupakan _spin-off_ dari film Despicable Me yang berfokus pada kehidupan para Minions sebelum bertemu Gru.

"Filmnya kayak apa, sih? Aku penasaran-ssu!" teriak Kise yang daritadi heboh melulu sejak mereka tiba di bioskop.

"Oi, Kise. Kenapa kau semangat sekali nonton makhluk kuning nista itu, sih?" tanya Aomine keki.

"Mungkin Kise-kun semangat gara-gara mau ngeliat kembarannya." Jawab Kuroko datar.

"Kurokocchi _hidoi_ -ssu! Masa aku yang ganteng en kece ini disamain dengan Minion?" Kise malah bernarsis ria. Rombongan Kisedai (minus Kise) + Yukira dan Bella cuma facepalm ngeliatnya.

"Tapi setelah dilihat-lihat, Kise emang mirip sama Minion, lho." Celetuk Yukira. "Coba perhatiin, deh. Warna badannya Minion, kan, kuning kayak rambutnya Kise. Selain itu, warna mata Minion juga cokelat madu kayak matanya Kise. Bedanya, bulu mata Minion enggak panjang kayak Kise." Semua kisedai cuma cengo dengernya. Dalam hati, mereka pengen bilang bahwa Yukira emang emejing kalo urusan nyamain orang.

"Oh iya, ada satu lagi." kata Yukira.

"Apa itu?" tanya Kise.

"Minion itu sama berisiknya dengan Kise." Jawab Yukira santai.

"HUWEEEE! YUKIRACCHI HIDOI-SSUUUUU!" Kise langsung ngeluarin air mata buaya andalannya hingga membanjiri lantai bioskop.*lebay -_-*

"Stop meweknya, Kise." Kata Yukira sambil nepuk bahu Kise "Pintu bioskop dah dibuka, tuh. Ayo masuk, ntar filmnya keburu mulai."

* * *

Sekarang, Kisedai + Yukira dan Bella sudah berada di dalam studio 2, tempat film Minions diputar.

"Ah, disana!" kata Yukira sambil menuju barisan nomor 2 belakang sebelah kiri.

"Lho, bukannya di sini, ya?" tanya Bella sambil menunjuk nomor di barisan 4.

"Bukan. Barisan B di sini." Jawab Yukira "Lihat, ini nomor B16. Berarti kita duduk disini."

Akhirnya, rombongan Yukira dapet tempat duduk di barisan B dengan rincian, Yukira paling ujung, disusul dengan Bella, Kise, Aomine, Kuroko, Akashi, Midorima dan Murasakibara.

"Woi, Midorima! Lucky itemmu itu ngabisin tempat saja!" teriak Aomine sambil nunjuk kearah lucky item Midorima hari ini, yaitu boneka Minion ukuran gede.

"Memangnya kenapa, nanodayo? Nggak suka?" Midorima langsung menatap tajam Aomine. Aomine balas menatap tajam Midorima, awas ketusuk.

"Pas banget." Sahut Bella "Mau nonton film Minions bawa boneka Minion. Untuk apa? Biar ada teman, ya?"

"Bukan, nanodayo." Jawab Midorima dengan gaya tsunderenya "Ini lucky itemku hari ini. Ramalan hari ini bilang bahwa aku harus membawa boneka Minion supaya aku tidak sial, nanodayo."

Absurd banget nih orang. Pake acara percaya ramalan segala, batin Bella sweatdrop.

"Oi!" Yukira memanggil Bella "Jangan bengong saja. Tuh filmnya dah mau mulai."

Tampilan di layar yang tadinya kosong berubah menjadi tampilan mengenai peraturan selama menonton film. Setelah itu, layar menampilkan trailer film terbaru dari Disney Pixar yang ceritanya tentang emosi-emosi manusia yang terwujud dalam berbagai karakter yang lucu.

Trailer film telah selesai. Film Minions dimulai dengan meredupnya lampu di bioskop. Lalu mulai terdengar suara Minion yang berteriak "AAAAAAA." hingga tertinggal satu Minion yang teriak sendiri dan sukses membuat para penonton, termasuk rombongan Kisedai tertawa terbahak-bahak. Yukira sampai ngeluarin air mata saking ngakaknya.

"Baru pembukaan saja udah kek gini. Gimana filmnya nanti?" tanya Akashi.

Adegan awal di film Minion dimulai dengan narasi tentang kemunculan Minion pertama kali di dunia. Lalu, para Minion naik keatas permukaan, mencari bos mereka. Saat pertama kali mereka muncul, para Minion memakai baju dari daun. Eh, tunggu dulu! Ada Minion yang telanjang, tuh! Anggota kisedai tersenyum simpul ngeliat aksi Minion itu yang nutupin badannya pake bintang laut.

"Cerdik banget." Komentar Kuroko.

Lalu, adegan dimulai lagi dengan Minion yang main-main bareng T-rex. Namun… ada minion yang iseng nyabutin pisang yang ngeganjelin batu besar yang ada di dekat mereka. Akibatnya, batu itu menggelinding kebawah dan sukses membuat T-rex berdiri diatasnya, lalu batu itu berhenti di ujung tebing dan sukses bikin si T-rex mangkal di ujung tebing. T-rex itu langsung merinding disko ngeliat jurang yang dipenuhi oleh lava yang menyala-nyala. Tapi, keknya dewi fortuna lagi nggak berada di pihak T-rex. Ada satu Minion yang menabrak batu tersebut dan PLUNG! T-rex itu langsung nyemplung ke jurang. Para Minion yang ngeliatnya langsung menangis dan pergi meninggalkan jurang tersebut.

"Kasihan banget-ssu." Komentar Kise sambil mengusap air matanya.

Lalu, para Minion kembali mencari bos yang lain. Ketika Minion menjadi anak buah manusia purba, manusia purba itu ketemu sama beruang. Niatnya sih, mau dipukul pake pemukul gede itu. Tapi, Minion itu malah ngasih sodet sama si manusia purba. Dipukullah si beruang itu pake sodet tadi. Hasilnya? Manusia purbanya malah dimakan beruang!

"Oon amat tuh manusia purbanya." Komentar Midorima "Seharusnya jangan diterima sodetnya."

Kembali ke adegan, para Minion kembali mendapatkan bos baru. Kali ini tuannya adalah orang Mesir kuno. Kekonyolan rombongan Minion terjadi lagi. Ketika orang Mesir kuno itu berpidato, ada Minion yang nabrakin kaca atau apalah itu ke piramida yang ada dalam kondisi terbalik dan GELEBAK! Piramida tersebut berbalik ke posisi semula dan menewaskan orang-orang Mesir kuno yang ada disana.

"Buset dahh. Orang Mesir kuno tewas semua gara-gara satu Minion." Komentar Akashi sambil menahan tawa.

Petualangan Minion dalam mencari bos terus berlanjut. Kali ini, bos mereka adalah vampir. Rombongan minion langsung membangunkan si vampir dan TADA! Gorden pun dibuka dan para Minion langsung mengucapkan Happy Birthday! Vampir yang ngeliat sinar matahari mengenai badannya langsung teriak "AAAAA!" sambil goyang-goyangin tangannya dan pssh… vampir itupun langsung hangus jadi abu, lalu abunya ditiupin oleh salah satu Minion dan hatchi! Minion yang kena abu vampir tadi langsung bersin-bersin.

"Nggak elit banget hangusnya." Kali ini Aomine yang berkomentar.

Adegan demi adegan terus berlanjut. Sepanjang itulah, rombongan Kisedai tertawa terbahak-bahak. Yukira tertawa sambil ngeluarin air mata, Bella tertawa biasa, Kise dan Aomine tertawa sampai sakit perut, Akashi tertawa hingga menendang kursi yang ada didepannya, sementara Midorima, Kuroko, dan Murasakibara berusaha mati-matian menahan tawa.

Pada akhirnya, para Minion mengasingkan diri karena gagal mendapatkan bos yang tepat. Para Minion yang tadinya semangat langsung berubah jadi 5L*Kek anemia ajah, hehehe.* gara-gara hidup tanpa bos hingga akhirnya ada Minion yang bernama Kevin yang memutuskan untuk berpetualang demi mencari bos baru untuk bangsanya.

Ada Minion yang bernama Bob yang pengen banget ikut berpetualang bareng Kevin, tapi dilarang karena dianggap nggak mampu. Tapi, si Bob tetap gigih berjuang sampe ketimpuk es demi ditunjuk jadi teman seperjalanannya Kevin.

"Ayo Bob! Kamu pasti bisa-ssu!" teriak Kise. Semua penonton yang ada disekitar rombongan Kisedai + Yukira dan Bella cuma cengo dengernya.

Oke, oke. Kita _skip_ adegan tadi, _back to the story._

Petualangan Kevin, Stuart, dan Bob pun dimulai. Mereka melewati berbagai rintangan seperti hamparan es, hutan cemara sampai padang rumput. Hingga suatu ketika...

Ketika rombongan Minion lagi di tengah laut, perut Bob berbunyi. Trus ditanya sama Kevin yang artinya "Ada apa? Kamu lapar?". Disinilah, letak kelucuannya. Stuart yang duduk diseberang Kevin dan Bob malah ngebayangin dua sohib + boneka beruangnya sebagai pisang daaann Stuart langsung berlari kearah Kevin dan ngejilat badan sohibnya yang dia kira sebagai pisang. Mana si kecil Bob ikutan pula !

"Stuart kanibal-ssu!" teriak Kise "Masa temannya sendiri dimakan?!"

"Oi, Kise! Bisa diam sedikit nggak?!" sahut Aomine yang duduk disamping Kise.

"Udah udah! Nggak usah ribut. Malu sama orang banyak." Bisik Yukira.

Adegan kembali berlanjut. Saat Stuart dan Bob sedang asik menjarah tubuh Kevin, NGUNGGG... ada kapal lewat di dekat perahu Minion dan JRENG! Terlihatlah pemandangan patung liberty dan... Kota New York! Bob yang kesenengan langsung nyemplung ke laut dan berenang ke arah New York dan diikutin sama kedua sohibnya.

~SKIP TIME~

Rombongan Minion langsung pergi ke Orlando begitu melihat acara tentang pertemuan para penjahat yang akan diselenggarakan di sana. Di sini bagian lucunya. Pas si Stuart ngasih kode buat minta tumpangan, ada mobil tangki lewat dan NGUUNG! Mobil itu langsung lewat begitu saja dan Stuart langsung melayang karena efek dari mobil tersebut.

"Untung nggak mati." Komentar Murasakibara. Tumben nih anak komentar, biasanya nggak.

Tapi, pada akhirnya para Minion ini dapet tumpangan juga dan ternyata... orang yang memberikan mereka tumpangan adalah keluarga penjahat! Ada-ada aja tingkah Minion bersama keluarga penjahat itu, mulai dari aksi kejar-kejaran pake senjata canggih sampe si Minion nembakin bazooka ke arah tiang listrik trus kena tangki air dan DUAGH! Mobil-mobil polisi itu langsung nabrak satu sama lain.

"Sadis amat Minionnya." Komentar Kuroko dengan poker facenya.

Setelah perjalanan yang gila-gilaan dari New York, akhirnya mereka sampai juga di Orlando. Ternyata pertemuan itu terletak di bawah tanah sehingga mobil yang ditumpangi harus disedot dulu baru benar-benar sampai di tempat pertemuannya.

Rombongan Minion langsung ke panggung utama untuk melihat penjahat wanita terbesar di Dunia, Scarlet Overkill! Pertunjukan itu dimulai dari kemunculan siluet dari Scarlet, lalu berkata "Apakah menjadi penjahat benar-benar hebat?" Lalu siluet itu mulai melayang dan CIAAT! Scarlet muncul dengan gaun merah yang dimodifikasi menjadi roket.

"Canggihh! Sejak kapan gaun bisa jadi roket?" puji Aomine.

"Sejak Negara api menyerang." Midorima mulai ngelantur.

Banyak yang menyambut kemunculan Scarlet. Bahkan, banyak orang yang pake kostumnya Scarlet dan ini yang bikin ngakak, ada orang kumisan yang ikutan pake kostum Scarlet!

"Scarlet KW 1000." Kata rombongan Kisedai + Yukira dan Bella sambil menahan tawa.

* * *

Film Minions telah selesai diputar. Banyak orang yang keluar dengan perasaan gembira.

"Seru banget, yah!" kata Yukira.

"Iya, aku mau nonton lagi-ssu." Sahut Kise.

"Gila tuh film. Bikin perut gua sakit." Ujar Aomine "Oi,Yukira! Ada rekomendasi film komedi baru nggak?"

"Ada, sih. Judulnya The secret life of pets. Tapi baru ditayangkan tahun depan." Jawab Yukira.

"Cape dehhh."

Yah, begitulah ceritanya. Ternyata cowok ganteng enggak selamanya cool, termasuk cowok-cowok ganteng kita ini, film Minions sukses membuat mereka kehilangan image cool mereka karena aksi gila para Minion yang membuat mereka tertawa hingga kehilangan kendali.

~ Owari ~

 **Akhirnya selesai! Maaf kalo garing, soalnya fanfic Yukira ini hanya ditulis karena terinspirasi dari pengalaman Yukira pas nonton film Minions. Scene film Minion di sini sengaja enggak Yukira ceritakan semua karena Yukira takut kalo fanfic ini jadi dianggap menyebarkan spoiler film Minions buat readers yang belum nonton filmnya. Jadi, kelanjutan dari film Minions silakan readers lihat sendiri di bioskop (Itupun kalo belum habis. Kalo udah habis, tunggu aja versi download-annya.)**

 **Akhir kata, RnR!**

 **Jaa nee~!**

 **Yukira Kamishiro.**


End file.
